A Halloween Town Wedding
by Sunrise Phoenix
Summary: A year after the events; Jack and Sally decide to make their love unbinding forever. ( katerinaaqu gave me the idea for this story.)


A pure white, full moon shone over the grey, and shriveled land below. Stretched across many acres of land, were leafless trees; dark, dry and bare. Each one looked the same; so much so that one who didn't know their way through, would get lost in such a maze.

Beyond this forest was a town, which was of a moderate size. Twisted houses seemed to reach the sky, with their towers and sharp pointed fences that could impale a pumpkin... Near the middle was the square, and Town Hall. A fountain in the middle of the square had a spout shaped like an aquatic monster; water pouring into the fountain from it's wide open maw. The Town Hall seemed to be a relative of the Leaning Tower Of Pisa; for the building's roof was slanted and the pillars slightly zig-zagged...as if straining to hold it up. In all the town looked like something from a nightmare.

And if the town was that, then it's citizens were monsters...for real! Werewolves, Vampires, Imps, Ghouls, Witches, and many more lived in this odd place. The name of this land was: Halloween Town.

Here, the holiday we know and love is prepared until the thirty-first of October, then we enjoy all the hard work they put into it. In fact their leader; Jack Skellington, also known as the Pumpkin King or King Of Halloween...made sure of it every year. He was the one who decided the new ideas, with help from the mayor of course. But tonight was different, than any of the others Jack had had in the past.

He stood in front of the people; dressed in his usual tattered tuxedo, with a bat bow-tie. His white skull caught the moonlight, as he looked at all the townsfolk. And waved to get their attention, with an equally white-bony hand. "Everyone, everyone please! I have an announcement!"

The crowd turned to listen to the 'Pumpkin King', curious as to what he had to say. Even the Swamp Monster; who swam in the fountain's murky water, rose up to hear the latest news.

"I want you all to know, that I...Jack Skellington...have decided to take a wife."

A delighted gasp rang out from the citizens. Even the two-faced mayor; whose head went to the panic/sad side after a second. "B-But Jack! Are you sure you're ready for-?!"

"I am Mayor." Jack said, sternly. then to the people said, "Everyone, meet the girl whose to be my wife." He held out a hand to a woman in the shadows; revealing to be a lady made of cloth, with long brown hair, and a dress made-up of different patches of fabric. She had wide eyes and had stitches in some places. But she was lovely.

When the citizens saw the girl, they recognized her as the former assistant to the Mad Doctor: Sally. Upon seeing her, a cheer rose up...which would sound ghastly to any normal being. Everyone came up, and gave their congratulations to the happy couple. Who were blushing. Swamp Punch and Spider Leg Salad were set out as refreshments, while the zombie band played. To which many of the Halloween Town residents danced and chatted with each other.

One of the resident witches came up, and said, "You'll need a certain person to bind you together, not just anyone can do it."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked, in her soft voice.

"In order to wed you both; one would have to have, higher authority than our mayor. And even you, Jack." The Witch explained.

Sally began to wring her hands, but Jack put his bony ones on her shoulders. He gave her a gentle smile, "Don't worry, I know just where to go." Then to the witch asked, "I assume the place hasn't moved recently?"

"Oh, no. Still where it's always been for centuries." Replied the smaller witch, with a grin.

"Good. We'll head there now." Jack took Sally's hand, and they headed off. The two lovers went through the Graveyard; past many of the quiet graves, twisted plants, bushes of Deadly Nightshade and Witch Hazel...even past Spiral Hill. Going farther and deeper, coming to a Pumpkin Patch surrounded by a fence of mismatched wooden planks.

There were many types of pumpkins; big, small, orange, white, tall ones and ones fatter than the zombie's wife. Others were misshapen like the crooked-man's cane or flat on one side while the rest of it grew out like a mushroom cap. But the one that drew many eyes, was the one in the middle. It was a big as a house...in fact it was a house. Almost as big as City Hall, with three windows across the top, and a one door; which was the front. A bench was on the left side of the house, and a broom on the right side of the door. Smoke came out of the chimney, which had a pleasant smell of spice, pumpkin and cloves. Lastly, the sound of someone singing a haunting melody.

Sally carefully stepped around a couple of tiny pumpkins, no bigger than her hand. "I hope we came at a good time...I'd hate to impose."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Sally. Don't worry, about it." The Pumpkin King replied. He took her hand in his, before giving a few sharp knocks on the door. "Ceres? It's Jack Skellington, and Sally. We need to speak with you."

The singing stopped and there was a flutter of wings, before the door opened to reveal a woman. She was half the height of Sally; her head coming to the doll's shoulders. Her skin was a pale green, like the pumpkin vines while her hair was a dark orange that faded to strawberry blonde. It was styled into coned shaped buns, on either side of her head with a few strands hanging. Eyes the color of the harvest moon glimmered with pale orange eye shadow, and her nose was pointed. Yellow flowers were tucked behind her ears, framing her face, which had blush-circles the same color of the eye makeup. Same went for the lipstick. Her clothing was dark green and light orange; the shirt was made from leaves, the skirt from discarded cloth. Striped leggings of the same colors were on her legs, and pine green shoes with orange insides adorned her feet. The wings attached to her back were like autumn leaves, and were a bit see-through.

This was Ceres; the Fairy of Halloween Town and Keeper of the Pumpkin Patch. She was also the most ancient of all the citizens; having been the one to be created on the first Hallows Eve. Or as we call it: Halloween.

A smile lit up her face, upon seeing the 'King Of Halloween' and the rag-doll. "Jack Skellington! You old rascal, haven't seen you for some millennia!" She wagged a finger at him, in a playful manner. Then gave him a hug, before seeing Sally. "Ah, and this must be the lovely Sally. I hear you finally left old crazy-doc...good for you. He tends to get annoying after a few centuries... But enough about that, come in my friends! Come in!"

Jack and Sally entered the fairy's house; which was quite cozy. There was a table, a few chairs, a stove with an oven which had something baking in the latter. There was a small desk in a corner by the door; filled with planting pots, soil, notes, seeds and gardening tools. Gourd lanterns hung from the walls, and an upper platform where Ceres slept in her nest. A literal nest; made up of branches, and stuffed with a mattress. A deep purple pillow and grey blanket were all set for the evening.

"Excuse the mess...I've been busy planning next year's crop. Also, I just finished making a Pumpkin Pie." The fairy said, while checking the oven to make sure the contents weren't burned. "I had a fresh pot of Nettle Tea, too. Either of you care for a cup?"

Jack and Sally shook their heads, in a polite manner. Ceres waved a hand and the items she had used to make the pie magically flew into the sink. Before washing themselves. She then turned to her guests. "You seemed to be a busy man this year, Jack Skellington. I hear you tried to do another holiday."

The Pumpkin King winced, he knew what was coming. "You heard, huh?"

Ceres glared. "Nothing goes on in this land, without me already knowing. Plus I heard from my cousins; Holly and Carol. They're the Fairies of Christmas Town." She crossed her arms. "They were very upset, I must say. And I don't blame them...some holidays are not to be mixed."

Sally stood up, from her chair. "And he's learned his lesson Ceres, really. He was even able to save Santa Claus, who fixed everything-"

"And if Santa hadn't been able to? What do you think would happen? Utter chaos." Ceres sighed. "I'll over look it this once Jack. Don't do it again."

"I promise."

"I suppose, it wasn't all bad. In the end; you did send that awful 'Bag Of Bugs' to the Nether-Realm. Crazy fool, that Oogie." She put her hands on her hips. "Now then, I know you both didn't come here for a lecture. What brought you by?"

Jack took Sally's hand. "Ceres; you're the only one who can do what we need."

"And that would be?"

The Pumpkin King took a breath. "We want to be married, and you're the only one with the authority to do so."

Ceres broke into a grin, and clapped her hands in glee. "A wedding! It's been so long, since I was able to perform one! The last was a millennia ago, to the zombie couple...I'm so happy for you both!" She gave them, a bone crushing hug. Then zoomed around the house, grabbing items off the shelves, and a large leather bound book. ... flipped through the pages, scanning the words. "...Cranium Haunting Spell...Swamp Rain Spell...I know it's in here...AHA! Found it!" The fairy was about to pour something into a bowl-shaped flower pot, when her timer went off. "Oh, dear the pie!"

"I'll get it, Ceres" Sally said, before taking the dessert out of the oven.

"Thank you, Sally. Now then..." Her hands flew as she poured or added a dash of different things into the pot, then waved a hand over it. The contents glowed silvery-white, before she picked it up in her hands. "Now follow me. Do you have someone to be the witness?"

"I mentioned to the Vampires I'd need them to come by, after I made the announcement." Jack said, following Ceres outside. "They should be here soon. Oh! And I almost forgot..." He gave a sharp whistle, and soon a white figure approached. It turned into the ghost of a dog, with a red collar and a Jack-O-Lantern at the end of the long nose. "There you are, Zero. I'll need your help boy, okay?"

Zero barked, happily while doing a few loop-de-loops.

Ceres snapped her fingers, making section of pumpkins clear a straight path. Like an aisle. A few of the pumpkins turned white, while the others gained happy (not frightening) Jack-O-Lantern faces. Fireflies glowed within them, and a few perched on Sally's ears, like earrings. Ceres placed the pot under one arm, and flew over to a Spider Web in a shaft of moonlight. She grabbed it in her other hand; and used her magic to make the moonlight become permanent on the web. She flew back over, and ushered Sally to one side. "We'll right back, King Of Halloween. The Vampires have just arrived, let 'em know what's going on."

Zero flew around the four approaching creatures; making the tallest of the vampires, shooed him out of the way they were walking. "How many times must we tell you, Zero?! Don't make us trip!"

"Welcome my friends! Welcome!" Jack said, happily. "Glad you could make it!"

The short vampire smiled, wide enough for his fangs to show. "Wouldn't miss it, Jack. And we brought you both a wedding gift!" He pulled out a dusty bottle, labeled 'Red Scorpion Wine' from the inside of his cloak. "Been saving this for a special occasion."

Jack took it with gratitude. "We'll enjoy it immensely, thank you. Ceres is helping Sally, but we'll begin soon."

The sound of wings, made all turn to see Ceres come back out with the pot still under her arm. She had a knowing smile, before giving a sharp whistle. The large spell-book flew out one of the windows, and stopped in front of the fairy. It then opened itself to the page she needed, and stayed like that. Ceres turned to Zero, "Will you get Sally, please?"

Zero gave a 'woof' and flew off.

"Places now, boys. It you would be, so kind."

Jack stood in front of the Fairy Of Halloween Town, while the vampires stood to the side. Zero came floating down the aisle; jack-o-lantern nose glowing, and stood on Ceres's right. All except Jack turned, to see the bride come forward to stand next to the groom.

And what a beautiful bride she was; the spiderweb had trapped the moonlight, which became the veil that was attached to a crown of black flowers. The fireflies were not only on her ears but were now also around her left wrist...making a bracelet. In her hands was a bouquet of Lilies and Pumpkin Flowers. Her patch-work dress had been covered with dash of moon-dust, making it shimmer with each step she took.

The small vampire handed his handkerchief to the tall one, beside him. Who had been sniffling, and the vampire quickly dabbed at his eyes. And Jack...well, the minute he saw Sally beside him his jaw almost went to the the ground. Literary. They stood in facing each other, and Zero took Sally's flowers in his mouth so she and Jack could hold hands.

Ceres cleared her throat, "My friends, we are gathered here today...to join this skeleton and this doll in matrimony. Love is a gift and a blessing which cannot be taken for granted...it is the most powerful thing on this earth. In any land or town. But...Love is also a journey...there will be hardships and turns...but only together can two, whose undying devotion, make that journey possible against anything." She looked at Jack. "Do you, Jack Skellington; take this doll to be your wife? To have to hold, for richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." Came his reply.

The Fairy Of Halloween Town, turned to the blushing Sally next. "Do you, Sally; take this skeleton to be your husband? To have to hold, for richer or for poorer? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." She whispered.

Ceres hovered above them and emptied the silvery-white glowing powder onto the couple. It swirled around Jack and Sally, like a whirlwind before settling down and becoming wedding rings on their fingers.

"By the power bestowed upon me of Halloween Town, and the ancient magic...I pronounce you: Husband and Wife." She proclaimed, while shutting the book. "You may kiss your bride, King Of Halloween."

And Jack did. Which caused the tall vampire, to bawl waterfalls of tears in joy. The fattest of the vampires shook his head, "Don't mind him...he always cries at weddings."

Ceres wiped away a stray tear, before sending the book back to its shelf and hugged the new couple. "I'm so happy for you both, my dears."

"Thank you, Ceres. Thank you so much!" Sally said, taking her flowers back from Zero. The vampires, who had drove the Mayors Hearse with his permission; offered them a lift back to town. Which they took, and sat on the roof as Jack had always done. They gave the fairy one last wave as they headed back, making the fairy beam and wave back. As she put everything back into place; a sinister giggle met her ears. Looking over the wall, she spotted the nastiest trick-Or-Treaters in Halloween Town; Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

Lock was dressed as a devil, Shock was a witch, and Barrel was a skeleton.

"Ready?" Lock sneered. "This'll be bad!"

"Yeah, super bad!" Barrel said, bouncing in place.

Lock rolled her eyes, and bonked the two on the heads. "Shut up! Or we'll miss our chance."

They cackled and prepared to throw sharpened Jumping Jacks onto the path of the Hearse...clearly they wanted to ruin the sweet occasion.

 _"Not on my watch, you brats."_ Ceres thought, angrily. She snapped her fingers and made the vine nearest to them wrap the three up, before catapulting them into the air...causing the three sailing back to Spiral Hill. Making them land in a jumble, and moaning from the new bumps they now had. Ceres, meanwhile, dusted off her hands and happily went back inside her house. After all, there was a lot to do before next Halloween...

:~*~:

Upon reaching the town; all the townsfolk ran out and gave their congratulations. And all the single women, there weren't many, lined up to catch Sally's bouquet when she tossed it. After much jostling and bouncing, it landed in the female fish creature's hands. Afterwards, Jack and Sally went to a small house at the lake, by way of a black carriage driven by a Dullahan and it's headless horse.

Neither knew what the future would hold, but one thing was certain...

They would face whatever came, together.


End file.
